1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a child safety seat assembly, and more particularly to a seat assembly having an adjustable seat portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic view illustrating a conventional automobile seat adjustment mechanism 1. Such mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,762, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. The seat adjustment mechanism 1 includes a sliding piece 11 that can be guided in movement by guide posts 12 relative to the fixed base 14. While it slides lengthwise, the sliding piece 11 drives two opposite locking rods 15 to move along inclined slots 17. The sliding engagement between the locking rods 15 and the slots 17 causes each of the locking rods 15 to also shift laterally, such that a distal end of each locking rod 15 can disengage from corresponding recesses on the seat portion (not shown). The seat portion is thereby unlocked, and can be adjusted to a desired recline position.
In the aforementioned mechanism, the lengthwise movement of the locking rods 15 guided by the slots 17 can result the distal ends of the locking rods 15 being urged in contact against the recesses on the seat portion, which increases movement resistance exerted on the locking rods 15 relative to the base 14. As a result, the operation for unlocking the seat portion may not be as smooth as desired. Moreover, the mechanism 1 is relatively complex to assemble, increasing the fabrication cost.
Therefore, there is a need for an adjustable child safety seat assembly that can be manufactured in a cost-effective manner, and prevent address at least the foregoing issues.